1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display systems in general. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a display system having multiple dispensing arms providing product to consumers.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, plastic and corrugated cardboard displays provide a means for inexpensively advertising and/or displaying products in a retail or display environment. The majority of displays are static fixtures that provide shelving elements to house products. Attempts have been made to maximize the shelf space of displays by providing tracks with flat panel that propel stock items to the front of a display. Details of a typical product dispensing displays are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,442 issued to Bemis on Dec. 2, 1919; U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,455 issued to Haas on Nov. 12, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,397 issued to Shelly et al. on Dec. 7, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,290 issued to Fishier on May 7, 1985;U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,295 issued to Law on Oct. 24, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,304 issued to Heinen et al. on Sep. 9, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,931 issued to Mandle et al. on May 15, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,609 issued to Lake on Mar. 25, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,071 issued to Caterinacci on Jun. 15, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,268 issued to Waldron on Oct. 18, 2005; United States Patent Publication No. 2007/0045336 filed by Munoz et al. and published on Mar. 1, 2007; and United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0135507 filed by Hardy et al. and published on Jun. 12, 2008. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In the past, display assemblies have been designed for both display and dispensing purposes. However, these display assemblies have had a variety of issues in regards to liability, namely the theft of goods. For example, display assemblies are typically open, allowing thieves to access mass quantities of goods without restriction. For instance, shelving displays that feature pharmaceuticals or other small items are typically stack displays within an open area. Thieves are able to rapidly access the goods by placing a shopping cart, basket, or open carton below the open area and swipe the back of the display with an extended arm, thus moving all of the product off the display into the open carton. In this manner, a thief can be many feet away from the display before a store attendant is aware of any malfeasance. Dispensing displays that push the goods slowly towards an opening add to this problem. Displays that prevent any access to the goods require constant attendance by a store employee, thus increasing costs for the store and limiting consumer purchasing. Hence, a need exists for dispensing display assembly which can deter the theft of goods without prohibitively restricting the access to goods.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,442 issued to Bemis on Dec. 2, 1919 entitled Cigarette Case teaches a metallic housing into which a package of cigarettes may be inserted, and from which the cigarettes may be easily ejected, one at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,455 issued to Haas on Nov. 12, 1968 entitled Dispensing Device for Tablets teaches a dispensing device for tablets of longitudinal shape, particularly of prismatic configuration, comprising a housing adapted to receive a plurality of tablets in the form of a pill, the tablets constituting a first member, the housing having a bottom and an intermediate bottom disposed in the housing intermediate its open upper end and the bottom, spring means disposed between the intermediate bottom and the bottom of the housing and urging the intermediate bottom to its uppermost position, and the housing defining a tablet receiving range and in its upper position a dispensing range adapted to dispense the uppermost of the pile of tablets disposed substantially in the tablet receiving range. A cover member is provided swingably mounted on top of the housing and the cover includes the sliding-out member entering the dispensing rage upon swinging the cover member from its housing-closing position to its open position. The dispensing range of the housing is defined by at least three walls, constituting second members and dispensing laterally the uppermost of the tablets in the direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the tablets in the pile and at least one of the members has at least one projection extending into the dispensing range for the projection and is adapted to be received by a complementary recess of the other of the members, so that having no recesses cannot be dispensed by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,397 issued to Shelly et al. on Dec. 7, 1971 entitled Container Display and Dispenser teaches a beverage dispenser having a cartridge including a tube for holding a stack of containers, a stop spaced from one end of the tube by about the height of a container, and a spring in the tube for urging the stack of containers toward the stop and to urge the end container against the stop. The end container may be viewed for display purposes and also may be removed from the tube with the spring pushing another container against the stop. The cartridge is carried in a cart, and in this application, a plurality of the tubes are arranged side-by-side with the stop projecting above the upper surface of the cart so that a plurality of containers are viewable at the top of the cart and can be dispensed easily from the top of the cart. A spring normally holds the containers under the stop, and the spring is yieldable to allow removal of the containers from the cartridge. A loader is provided consisting of a tube which may be inserted under the stop to release the spring, the tube carrying containers for either loading the containers into the cartridge or removing containers from the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,290 issued to Fishier on May 7, 1985 entitled Article Dispensing Apparatus teaches a dispenser for articles comprised of a plurality of laterally interlocking planar partitions with a space between adjacent partitions to form a column for storing the articles to be dispensed. One end of the column defines a customer receiving position for dispensing a last-to-be loaded article from the column. Each column has means that urges the articles towards the customer receiving or dispensing position to hold the last-to-be loaded and first-to-be dispensed article thereat. A slight movement of the article held in the dispensing position causes the same to eject partially therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,295 issued to Law on Oct. 24, 1995 entitled Candy Dispensing System teaches a candy dispensing system is provided comprising a housing in which is defined a chamber for receiving a plurality of candies. The chamber has a dispensing opening and an arm for urging candies in the chamber so that one candy is always located adjacent the dispensing opening. A second arm and a push rod are provided for dispensing candies through the dispensing opening. In one embodiment such a candy dispensing apparatus may be combined as part of a children's wrist watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,304 issued to Heinen et al. on Sep. 9, 1997 entitled Display Unit teaches a rack unit display system is provided to display goods, such as in a retail store, in a well structured and ordered manner. The goods are horizontally stacked in the rack unit. A theft protection member is provided which limits unauthorized access to the goods. The left protection member is adjustable in height to allow the display unit to accommodate different sized goods. The goods are pushed forward in the unit by a slide member where the units can then be removed from the rack in small quantities. The back unit is releasably mounted and secured by a lock mechanism on a base member, which in turn is mounted on a rectangular bar. The rack unit can be released from the base member by means of a key. The slide member can be locked in a rear end position of the display unit when the rack unit is removed from the base member. The unit can be filled or refilled with ease without interference from the slide member. The height of the theft protection member is also adjustable. When the rack unit is mounted on the base member, the slide member is automatically released, thereby pushing goods forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,931 issued to Mandle et al. on May 15, 2001 entitled Dispensing Package teaches a dispensing package for substantially flat items, such as razor blades, gum and mints. The dispensing package contains a hollow container having a slot on one side and a dispensing door on one end adjacent to the slot. An elevator is located within the track for supporting and lifting the confectionery items. An elevator button is located on one end of the elevator and protrudes through the slot to allow the user to manually raise the elevator and the items located thereon. On the inside of the package and adjacent to the slot is a ratcheting track which corresponds with ratcheting protrusions on the elevator button. The ratcheting track and ratcheting protrusions allow the elevator to move upward in a manner such that only one item at a time is dispensed. Upon the exertion of manual force to lift the elevator button in an upward direction, the elevator is raised via the ratcheting track and protrusions and the top item contacts and pushes open the dispensing door. The product to be used is then removed through the dispensing door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,609 issued to Lake on Mar. 25, 2003 entitled Vial Dispenser teaches a device suitable for dispensing a plurality of like articles therefrom, the device characterized as having a plurality of columns for storing and dispensing the articles, each column having a front opening for dispensing the articles and a bottom side for holding the articles, each column having resilient spring means for biasing the articles towards the front opening of the column, the improvement being a tilt ramp attached to the front opening, wherein the ramp is at a decreased angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,071 issued to Caterinacci on Jun. 15, 2004 entitled Merchandizing Display. Its abstract teaches a merchandise display device for dispensing and displaying digital media cases. Digital media cases are inserted vertically into the opening between the front panel and the lateral supports. This opening limits the number of cases which can be removed and/or inserted at one time. The width of the opening allows only two cases to be inserted or removed at a time, to deter theft. The opening, however, still allows for easy access when removing or inserting the cases. A replaceable pusher is attached to the back wall of the unit to bias the digital media cases toward the front panel. The display units are broken into two separate components, a right and left side. The components allow for flexibility in arranging the display system, depending on the need of the vendor. The invention provides a storage display system which continuously maintains the organized orientation of digital media cases, displays the covers of these cases, permits easy access and use of the stored objects and allows for flexibility so that the storage units are easy to install, reconfigure, and remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,268 issued to Waldron on Oct. 18, 2005 entitled Merchandise Display. Its abstract teaches a modular display system for polyhedron shaped merchandise, such as DVD's, software, computer games, CD's and the like, and a method for manufacturing such a display. In a preferred embodiment, the system comprises a plurality of individual pocket constraints configured as integral modules aligned and retained in a set of cascading shelves. The individual pocket modules are an integral form having side constraints, a connecting portion extending between the side portions, and a pushing portion having a merchandise engagement portion connecting to a bias-providing portion. The cascading shelves are, in a preferred embodiment, formed from a plurality of stackable shelves. Each shelf, in a preferred embodiment, has a horizontal lower base, a vertical back side, a vertical front portion, and a horizontal top piece forming generally a G-shape in the cross-section. The shelves are cascaded such that each successive higher shelf is set rearwardly from the shelf below.
United States Patent Publication No. 2007/0045336 filed by Munoz et al. and published on Mar. 1, 2007 entitled Point of Purchase Stand for Displaying and Dispensing a Plurality of Retail Articles teaches a device for the displaying and dispensing of a plurality of retail articles from a point of purchase stand. The device includes a housing having a plurality of faces. A plurality of elongate vertically oriented dispensing magazines are aligned with the faces of the housing. Each magazine supports a plurality of articles in at least one vertically stacked array. Each magazine further includes a dispensing opening at the lower end thereof and an article retaining element for removably supporting one of the articles at the dispensing opening. A display window covers the faces of the housing. The display window retaining the array of articles in the magazine and being transparent for permitting viewing of the articles.
United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0135507 filed by Hardy et al. and published on Jun. 12, 2008 entitled Product Securement and Management System teaches a system for managing and securing product and deterring theft in a retail setting includes a system that resides either on a standard retailer shelf or may be a stand-alone system. In an embodiment, the system includes a plurality of shelves and product dividers positioned between the shelves and extending from the front edges of the shelves toward the rear of the shelves. Front retaining walls are positioned at the front edges of the shelves and are configured to have a height that inhibits access to products on the shelves. Individual retaining tabs of varying height may be added in front of rows of taller product to inhibit access to these products. In an embodiment, rigid or moveable barriers may be positioned above retaining walls that further restrict access to the products. With the invention, the “sweeping” of numerous products by a thief is deterred. In another embodiment, an alert device may be configured to detect and monitor movement of the moveable barriers and may provide an alert signal corresponding to the management of product on the shelf or corresponding to a potential theft situation. In an embodiment, the alert device may communicate with a security camera to monitor the vicinity and provide a notification to the potential thief that his actions are being monitored and recorded, or provide a notification to store computer, pager, cellular telephone, or the like. In yet another embodiment, lock mechanisms may be used to further secure high-risk theft items. Also, clips or clip members may be incorporated to further secure the product dividers to the shelves. In addition, an adjustable power bar may be included that is adjustable to accommodate the height adjustments made to the shelves.
These prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved display assembly is needed to overcome these limitations.